Look Outside Your Window
by Pirate-x-Girls
Summary: A song inspired fic that has some of Edward's and Bella's thoughts. Story is better I promise. Please read and review :D


**I love this song and have decided that it is Bella and Edward's song, and so the fanfic was born. This story is dedicated to Danielle who is a massive Twilight lover and so loved this. The song is Look Outside Your Window by Seth Lakeman and I've included a link to the song on YouTube, I would suggest that you listen to the sing whilst you read the story it might help it make sense as I have used a couple of lines from the book but deviated from them slightly. Anyway I hope you enjoy this fic. **

**Look Outside Your Window Link: **.com/watch?v=uZH5KFNV3ZM

**Look Outside Your Window**

_Go, go, look outside your window_

I could only wait a few seconds before I had to peek out the window. The silver car was already there, waiting in Charlie's spot on the driveway. I could make out the faint outline of his face behind the wheel, and even at this distance its astounding beauty was enough to drive the breath from my lungs and have my heart thudding at twice its normal rate in my chest. It was if it was aching to burst from between my ribs and go to him. Placing a hand over my heart I closed my eyes and took a deep breath forcing myself to calm down, when I opened my eyes again I half expected the car to be gone, that this would all be some amazing dream from which I would awake at any moment, but the car was still there and I couldn't help the sigh of relief that slipped through my lips. Realising that he was probably wondering what I was doing taking so long I bounded down the stairs and out the front door, wondering how long this bizarre routine would continue. I never wanted it to end.

_You, you should be sipped not drunk,_

_You should be sailed not sunk._

_Take a look outside your window,_

_A little look outside your window._

I stared at her window, and suppressed a small sigh. Although I had no need to breath whenever I was in her presence I had an urge to take deep breaths, to inhale that gorgeous scent that burned the back of my throat and ignited all my senses beyond anything I had experienced before. I revelled in this feeling, allowing it to explore every part of me. Because for me at least this was all I would get, this wonderful scent, sent from the angels themselves to entice me. Anything more than just this taste would be too much, I could see it now, one small mistake one second of concentration lost and that would be it. The being that had become the centre of my existence would cease to exist, and I could never allow that to happen. But I pulled myself from these dark thoughts, choosing instead to gaze once more at the window. It was twilight, my favourite part of the day and I knew that she would soon be going to sleep. But until then I was willing to wait, to watch the window where she was and perhaps will her to make an appearance.

_You, are you a friend or foe,_

_Are you the man I know?_

_Get a look outside your window,_

_Another look outside your window._

I toyed with my food, watching him across the table. He too was playing with his food, a beagle, of course not eating it, just like I had watched him doing on the first day I had seen him. Then of course I had been on the other side of the cafeteria, and even then I had thought him mind blowing. But now, even now when I'd had time to study his face and memorise it and get used to its beauty I was still astounded and still had problems breathing. And I knew that he knew that, I could tell from the small smirk that was pulling at the edges of his lips. But then a breeze ruffled my hair in his direction and I saw the sparkle in his eyes dim. His expression hardened until he could have been made out of stone. My heart thumped loudly, and I wondered for the first time how well I actually knew him, what was actually going on behind those eyes. Because at times it seemed like we were on different sides of a window a pane of glass that neither of us could break in an attempt to be closer to the other.

_I'll be seeking sunshine after rain,_

_I'll be keeping comfort over pain,_

_I'll be feeling freedom has that view to carry on,_

_Do you want some?_

It was raining again, the drops that hit the windowpanes were loud to my over sensitive ears. Bella didn't like the rain; she shifted nervously in her sleep and rolled over. The crease between her eyes was evident and her mouth moved as she muttered to herself. From my place by the window, sat on the windowsill with my head resting against the pane I watched her silently. I could sit there all night, and I would. Unless of course Bella awoke in the middle of the night as she had done on a couple of occasions before. I had always been careful not to be seen and luckily she had never seemed to suspect anything was wrong but I suppose that's what sleep does for people. Not that I would know, not having slept for a second in over ninety years. Sometimes I missed it but right now I was happy I never could. For it allowed me to see Bella as no one else would, asleep. Bella moved again and I returned my attention to her; watching as she stretched slightly in her sleep. The top she was wearing to sleep was pulled up revealing to me her stomach, totally smooth and pale. Once again her scent washed over me and I closed my eyes to inhale. When I opened my eyes I allowed a smile to stretch across my face. It was getting easier. Bella moaned again in her sleep and my eyes snapped to her face, her forehead was creased in a frown and she was muttering more furiously. Whatever she was dreaming about was obviously upsetting her and I clenched my teeth in an attempt to stop myself going to comfort her. To chase away the pain. Closing my eyes again I counted to ten in my head, praying the pain would go away. And with relief I saw when I opened my eyes that Bella's face had smoothed over and she was wearing a slightly wistful expression. She murmured my name once and the creases from her forehead disappeared completely.

_Go, look outside your window._

_You, are you all wet and wild,_

_Have you a certain style?_

_Take a look outside your window,_

_A little look outside your window._

I look out of the window and grimaced, it was raining. I hated the rain, but it did have one plus. Rain meant that Edward would definitely be in school. The grimace was wiped from my face then and replaced by a smile. I knew that I shouldn't be so happy when I thought of him, that I shouldn't look forward to seeing him, wait with anticipation to hear his voice. But I did and I couldn't help it, and I was going to enjoy it whilst I could. Checking out the window I felt the familiar fluttering in my chest when I saw the silver car, but I couldn't see Edward, neither beside nor in the car. At that moment though there was a sharp knocking on the door. My breath caught in my throat and I had to take a couple of seconds to get my thoughts in order before I felt in control enough to open the door. And suddenly the rain didn't seem such a bad thing after all. It dripped off his marble skin in ways that made me envision scenarios that made me blush. Noticing the colouring of my skin he raised an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, his voice amused. Not trusting myself to speak I shook my head furiously.

"Nope, nothing." I said quickly and pushed past him towards the car. I knew he was smirking I could feel it on my back as I slid into the car.

_You, you should be picked not punched,_

_You should be sailed not sunk._

_Take a look outside your window,_

_Another look outside your window._

I hated Mike Newton, it was an irrational hatred I knew, but hatred none the less. The thoughts I could see, swirling round his mind over and over again were enough to make anyone sick, but if Bella ever had any inkling of them she would run a mile I was sure of that. But that wasn't the only reason I hated him, I hated him because he had what I wanted, something that would allow me to fully show how I loved Bella. Mike Newton had his humanity, and he could talk to her, he could touch her, anytime without having to worry about saying something wrong that would scare her away, or worse making a wrong move when touching her and killing her. Yes Mike Newton had what I wanted, but it was not anything I could take from him, still I was sure Bella could still do better than him and as I stared up at her window again, waiting for her to go to sleep so I could climb up I was determined that even with my limitations I could prove that to her. I tried to push down the thoughts that I was no better than a peeping tom, I preferred to think of myself as a protector, watching over whilst she slept to keep away the demons of the night, again I tried not to include myself in that category. Suddenly the curtain twitched and Bella's face appeared at the window, quicker than she would have been able to register I was in the woods, hiding, back to watching from afar.

_I never had a reason before you..._

The words whispered in my ear, just before I fell asleep sent a wave of warmth racing around my body through my blood. I hid my smile in his chest and wound my arms up round his neck.

"I love you." I whispered quietly, knowing he would hear. He chuckled softly as I lifted my head to press my lips to his stone cold neck.

"I love you too." He muttered in reply. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep in the arms of my very own little section of heaven.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that please review and let me know what you think, as I have a ton of ideas for Twilight and would like to know if I should give them a go :D

Pirate-x-Girls


End file.
